The instant automatic clamp is in the field of fire fighting equipment, and its utility requires a brief explanation of a portion of fire fighting technique. When a fire truck, having been called to a blaze, approaches the burning property, a fireman disembarks from the fire truck with the end of the main feeder hose which will connect the fire hydrant to the main fire truck pumping inlet. This hose is coiled in the truck bed and comes in lengths of 50' or more, all connected together. The fireman connects his end of the hose to the fire hydrant as the truck drives on to the fire site. As soon as the fire truck arrives at its destination, a fireman on board the truck puts a hose clamp on the on board end of the main supply hose to permit the hydrant man to open the hydrant. Once the hose clamp is secure, the on board portion of the hose is uncoupled at the appropriate length and then coupled into the pump inlet. At this point the hose clamp may be released.
When it is released, often, because of the air captured on the upstream side of the hose clamp, the rushing water hits the clamp and subsequently the pump with a great deal of force. Additional disadvantages of this approach lie in requiring a fireman to release the hose clamp, which is a task requiring critically needed time and a great deal of exertion by the fireman in charge. Also, hose clamps of the type conventionally used are quite heavy and may be awkward to operate.